


Wait For Me To Come Home

by darkpartofmydestiny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpartofmydestiny/pseuds/darkpartofmydestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth is delayed in returning from a trip, Sarah's feeling a little paranoid. Jareth does everything in his power to prove his love. Established Jareth/Sarah smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me To Come Home

The night sky lit up as though on fire, fork lightning streaking its way across the sky. Sarah watched as the Labyrinth below her was illuminated, and she bit her lip with worry. Jareth had been gone for three days, and she hoped with every part of her he wasn't flying in this weather.

Sarah sat nestled in Jareth's favorite spot - the large windowsill outside his bedchamber. Well, their bedchamber. Situated high above the Goblin City, Jareth and Sarah had spent many hours sitting here together, talking about nothing in particular and watching the people below them go about their business.

There was nobody to watch today; the rain hammered the streets, driving the citizens inside. Sarah half debated going in herself; although there was a little shelter in this spot, the wind still blew the rain towards her, soaking her to the skin. Still she didn't move.

He was due home today, and she was anxious to see him. Frowning, Sarah found herself twisting the band she wore on her wedding finger as she remembered how they had said goodbye.

"I don't want you to go." Sarah pouted, watching as he laced up his boots. He said nothing, though she noticed his hands working furiously. His face was set in a frown, and he was avoiding her gaze. They hadn't had an argument as such, but Sarah had been acting strangely all day and he was growing increasingly irritated. "Please don't go."

"I have to go Sarah, don't you understand?" He asked her wearily, standing up and appraising his reflection in the mirror. She watched him from the bed, arms folded haughtily. He watched her in the mirror, narrowing his eyes. "It is my duty. What's the problem? You've never had any issue with me leaving for diplomatic duties before. You've been in a foul mood all day."

"I just want you here." Sarah shrugged, nibbling at her thumb nail. Jareth walked over to her and gently moved her hand away from her mouth, knowing that she would worry the skin until it bled. She exhaled in frustration, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Not crazy." He chuckled, leaning to kiss her forehead smiled, the small gesture enough to calm her down. "A little hormonal, perhaps. Is it almost your time?"

Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously as she flinched away from him. Jareth grimaced, knowing at once that he had said the wrong thing. Never ask a woman if she was getting her period, he reminded himself. It was asking for trouble.

"Just go if you're going." Sarah huffed, standing up and walking out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, and Jareth winced as he saw the plaster on the wall crack. She was much stronger than she gave herself credit for - or perhaps his castle was just poorly built. Goblins weren't exactly known for their skills as master builders.

He looked at the clock on the wall - he was already late. Reordering time was a risky business, and he wasn't sure it would be worth it just to deal with Sarah's hormonal rage. He would leave her to cool off, and return in a few days. He went over to the bureau and scribbled a quick note to her, leaving it on her pillow.

"Sarah,

I'm sorry I had no time to say goodbye. I'm not exactly sure what I've done to upset you, but please be assured that I apologise wholeheartedly for whatever it is. I love you very much, my stubborn wife. I'll be home as soon as I can. Try not to break too many doors in my absence.

Always yours,

Jareth"

Sarah held the note in her hand, shielding it from the rain blowing towards her. She had read it over and over again, and every time she glanced at his elegant handwriting she felt a stab of guilt. She hated the fact that she'd been too annoyed at him to say goodbye - she always told him how much she loved him before he went away, and she was consumed with worry that something would happen to him and she would never get the chance again.

He was expected home yesterday; nothing. Normally he would send word if he was running late, this time there had only been silence. Nobody else seemed particularly worried; apparently it was quite common for the Goblin King to stay away for days at a time before he was married, before they were together, so it was no surprise to the goblins that he wasn't back yet.

Before he was married, Sarah thought bitterly. Before. Where was he, when he stayed away before? A cold feeling settled over her, not helped by the rain coating her skin. What if he was with another woman? Would he do that to her?

Sarah cursed herself; Jareth was possibly the most devoted husband in the entire universe, the idea of him cheating on her was ridiculous. She trusted him implicitly, but jealousy was an unreasonable mistress. Sarah chewed on her thumb again, watching the stormy sky carefully for anything that looked like an owl. After staring mindlessly for what felt like hours, Sarah jumped up as she saw a dot flying towards the castle.

The rain sent him slightly sideways as he approached, and Sarah bit back a laugh. He was always so elegant in his owl form, seeing him being battered by a storm was rather funny. He landed on the window sill, and the feathers vanished as he transformed back into himself.

"Lovely weather." He commented sarcastically, shaking his wet hair like a dog. It hung limply around his face, flat all over. Sarah laughed, reaching out to wipe water from his cheek. He turned his face, kissing the palm of her hand affectionately. He looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "Is it safe to come home?"

"I don't know." Sarah said thoughtfully, tracing her thumb along the outline of his sharp nose. He frowned, and she tried to bite back a laugh. He never could hide what he was thinking, as much as he liked to think that he was a closed book. He was as easy to read as the alphabet. "That depends on where the hell you've been for the past day."

"Didn't you get my message?" He asked, looking confused. He began to take off his sodden clothes, leaving them in a damp pile behind him. "I was delayed because of the weather. It was even worse there, I couldn't take off because the winds were so strong. I tried to tell you. The crystal must have gotten lost."

"I didn't get the message." Sarah said softly. Jareth looked at her carefully, eyebrow raised. She stared at the ground, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "I wish you'd install telephones down here instead of relying on those damn crystals. I thought..I don't know, I just thought maybe-"

"Where did you think I was?" Jareth asked her, kissing her forehead. He held her tightly, exhaling as he wrapped his arms around her, as though he had been holding his breath for days. "God, I missed you."

"I wasn't sure." Sarah said, burying her face in his damp chest. He smelt like the rain, his chest hair plastered to his skin. His skin was always cool, but the rain had made him even colder than usual. Sarah held him tighter, hoping she could warm him up a little. "I thought - maybe -"

"You thought I was with another woman, didn't you?" He asked her quietly, hands in her hair. He held her close to her, his fingers drawing lazy circles in her scalp. Everything about his behavior was comforting, rather than angry or accusing. Sarah felt another stab of guilt for ever doubting him.

"Maybe." Sarah admitted, unable to look him in the eyes. He sighed, his fingers tracing down her head and behind her ear. His touch was feather light, his cold fingers sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, Sarah. I'm not immune to the odd touch of jealousy myself, I know how these things work." Jareth said softly, peppering her face with kisses. His hands were on her back now, running up and down the curve of her spine. "I'm just a little insulted that you think I would be so foolish. I would never even look at another woman. You've spoiled me for life, precious."

"I have?" She asked in a small voice. He looked up from kissing her neck, his eyes locked on hers. She looked at those strange eyes and wondered how she had been so lucky to find someone to share a love like this with.

"Oh, absolutely." He purred, and Sarah noticed he had managed to unlace the back of her dress. The shoulders sagged down, and she sighed. Slipping her arms through the holes, she held the dress by the chest. Jareth quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering why she simply hadn't let it fall. "Perhaps you require proof.."

"I know you do I-" Sarah began to protest, until she was silenced by Jareth's hand moving her arms away from her chest and pulling down the fabric of her dress until she was totally naked before him. He looked her up and down, his face a picture of desire. Sarah felt a blush creep down her neck; she would never get over the way he looked at her. He made her feel like a goddess, rather than the plain old human she was.

"I'm not sure you do know, precious." He whispered into her ear, his cool breath making her shiver. "Perhaps it is time that I showed you. Really showed you."

"You don't need to show me." Sarah said instantly, without thinking of the true meaning of his words. Jareth smiled; she was so anxious to reassure him that she knew exactly how much he loved her that she had completely missed the point.

"I don't think you understand me, darling. I want to show you how much I love you not because I think you've forgotten, but because I never want you to forget." He said softly. He took her hand and began leading her towards the bathroom that they shared. She kicked off her dress and followed him, both completely nude. Jareth was a complete exhibitionist; he walked with a swagger even when naked, unaffected by human emotions such as shame or embarrassment. "I need to wash my hair, I'm sure I have bits of leaf in it. Come, bathe with me."

The bath was a vast stone affair set into the ground; Sarah had always referred to it as 'the swimming pool'. Jareth never showered, preferring the luxury of a long bath. It allowed him time to relax; Sarah always teased him about being in charge of a bunch of goblins, but really his role was more complex than that. She would often find him hunched over papers until the early hours of the morning, his eyes tired and squinting in dim candle light.

With a wave of his hand, the bath was filled. He stepped in, holding his hand out to Sarah. She took it, wincing a little at the temperature of the water. Jareth was always cold and tended to forget that hot water could scald her. The water suddenly cooled and he murmured an apology as he sat down. He pulled her to him, her back resting against his chest. His arms were tight around his waist, and he leant against the stone, his head falling back in contentment.

"I really have missed you. Every second I'm away from you, I think of nothing else but getting back to you. I can hardly sleep without you beside me." Jareth told her, his eyes closing as the water washed over him. Sarah looked back at him; he looked exhausted. She wondered if the weather was the real reason he was delayed; she knew these meetings could run over, and if there was something more he was stressed about it normally took him a while to admit to it. "I couldn't pay those fools trying to negotiate with me any attention at all, I just kept thinking of you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I was such a bitch before you left, I felt awful." Sarah said, running her finger over the band he wore on his wedding finger. It was a human custom that he had adopted for her, and she cherished it. He had had it made from the purest gold, yet somehow it never bent.

"You weren't that bad. I've survived worse." His tone was teasing, his hands running up her body. "I love you Sarah. A little tantrum won't change that you know. I'm not going to be driven into the arms of another woman just because you're PMSing."

"I wish I'd never taught you that phrase." Sarah groaned. She turned to face him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He groaned at the sensation of her lips on his, his hands gripping her tightly. "I missed you baby."

"Sarah.." He warned her; he hated when she called him baby. He wasn't fond of being compared to an infant - it didn't exactly scream romance. Sarah liked it, so she did it anyway.

"Sorry your Majesty." Sarah laughed. She lost her balance, slipping further into the bath water. Her long hair pooled around her, and she groaned. "My hair's getting wet, you know how long it takes to dry."

"That's all you're thinking about, precious? We're naked in a bath together and your only concern is your hair?" Jareth asked, picking up a thick strand and wrapping it around his finger.

"Kind of." She teased, one hand slipping behind her and stroking down his torso. He groaned as her fingers edged lower and brushed tauntingly over his hips, his head falling forward and resting on her shoulder. "I've learned from the best. You're always worried about your hair."

"Perhaps we've been married too long." He said teasingly, nudging her neck so she would allow him access. He ran his tongue from the base of her ear to her collarbone, one hand lazily playing with her nipple.

"What, six months?" Sarah laughed breathlessly. He continued his ministrations, catching her earlobe in his teeth. She hissed with pleasure, before speaking again. "Oh, it's practically a life time."

"Still I can't get enough of you. All these years I have known you, all the waiting I endured until you finally admitted I wasn't so bad after all.." He whispered into her ear, his hand now placed firmly between her thighs. She shuddered at his touch. "I would never throw away what we have. I need you to know that."

"I do. I'm sorry, I was being stupid. You're never late home, and the goblins.." Sarah began, her voice trailing off as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. She'd actually doubted her husband's fidelity because of a stupid throw away comment by creatures who couldn't even be trusted to look after poultry.

"What did the damn goblins say?" Jareth asked irritably, knowing how those little cretins loved to gossip.

"Just how you always used to stay away before you were married." Sarah said quietly, as Jareth held her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. He tutted disapprovingly at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes dear, before I was married. From the first moment I saw you, it was only you." He said softly, the hand that wasn't between her legs taking her left hand and stroking the wedding band on her finger. She smiled, bringing their hands to her mouth and kissing his knuckles.

"That's a little creepy." Sarah teased, placing his hand on her chest and reaching back to run her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch, practically purring as she massaged his scalp. "I was a kid."

"You know what I mean, Sarah. Don't make this sordid." Jareth told her firmly. Sarah smiled; far from ensnaring her as an innocent child, he had waited patiently to return to her. He finally had the guts to approach her on her eighteenth birthday, interrupting a party attended by a vast number of his citizens. He had been more than a little surprised when she had kissed him on the cheek that night. Their romance was not a rapid one; rather a slow descent into tolerance that had somehow blossomed into love. They had married earlier that year, a few weeks after her twenty fifth birthday.

"Your hand is between my legs." Sarah pointed out, squirming as he began to stroke one finger lazily across her entrance. He knew exactly how to tease her; the water was a strange kind of barrier, denying her the true sensations of his touch. "That's pretty damn sordid if you ask me."

"That's not sordid, that's loving." Jareth said defensively, causing Sarah to cackle with laughter. He could make her laugh like nobody else, even when he didn't mean to. As it was, he grinned widely, his pointed teeth glinting in the dim light. "Now I think we've had quite enough chit chat, don't you?"

"Don't you need to wash your hair?" Sarah teased, picking up a limp strand between her fingers. "I thought you had leaves in it."

"Perhaps that was just an excuse to get my wife naked and in a bath with me." Jareth chuckled.

"You don't need to think of excuses." Sarah turned in the water, facing him. He watched her with amusement, though his face soon changed as she straddled his hips. He groaned as she brushed against his erection gently. "You're not the only one who can tease, you know."

"You wouldn't torture me, precious." He said with a gasp as her hand wrapped around him beneath the water. "That wouldn't be fair."

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is." She whispered into his ear, nipping his lobe gently. He hissed in pleasure as her hand began to move slowly up and down, the only sound the gentle ripple of the bathwater and Jareth's ragged moans.

"Sarah.." He gasped as she gave him a particularly hard squeeze. His hands gripped the edge of the bath, his knuckles white with tension. "This was meant to be me seducing you.."

"Was it?" She asked innocently. She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, enjoying the way his hips almost rose out of the water. He was breathless, undone and completely at her mercy. "I'll always win you know."

"Oh, I know." Jareth chuckled. He nipped at her neck, his hand finding her and stroking a single finger lazily down from her hips, stopping just before he reached the place she wanted him to touch. "But I will never tire of playing the game."

Sarah stood up, watching him with amusement as he eyed her naked body hungrily. She stepped out of the bath, not bothering to dry herself as she walked back into their bedroom. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he would be following eagerly. She paused by their bed, and sure enough his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his lean frame. She could feel him, hard as a rock, against her back. There was another crash of thunder, and Sarah jumped. Jareth hushed her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." He murmured, a hand tracing down from her breasts to her hips. His other hand gripped her tightly, as though he was afraid she would vanish. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She said with a smile, turning to face him. For the first time that evening, he kissed her on the lips. His mouth was soft, gentle. She leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. It didn't take long at all for the kiss to deepen, Jareth's impatient nature taking over. He pushed her onto the bed, hand stroking her firmly, knowing exactly what to do to make her gasp into his mouth. She hissed as he slipped a finger inside her, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"Mmm, so wet for me." He hovered above her, and Sarah tried to tug him down on top of her. He chuckled, shaking his head. Instead, he lowered his mouth to her breast, taking her nipple in between his teeth. She moaned with pleasure, her hand grasping his hair to keep him in place. Her attempt was unsuccessful; he began kissing his way down her soft stomach, his tongue leaving a wet trail that glistened in the half light.

Sarah shut her eyes in anticipation as her husband settled between her legs, kneeling on the floor. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling her forward so his mouth was flush against her womanhood. His tongue barely touched her, lightly tracing its way along her entrance. She groaned, her fingers pulling at his hair to make him go faster. His finger teased her, moving tortuously slowly, and Sarah felt as though she would explode.

"Hurry up!" Sarah begged, wondering if it was possible to die from the sensations she was experiencing.

"So impatient." Jareth said, though his voice was muffled as he kissed her clit carefully. She groaned in frustration as his tongue drew lazy circles over her, in no hurry at all. "I believe I am proving a point, wife. Allow me the luxury of time."

Sarah merely threw her head back, knowing she wouldn't win this particular battle. Jareth loved to take his time in bed, making her climax over and over again before taking his own pleasure. He was a generous lover, careful and deliberate in everything he did.

His tongue continued to tease her, and Sarah felt pleasure build in her belly. His movements were slow, but each stroke of his tongue and gentle thrust of his finger made her toes curl. He lifted her legs so they were flung over his shoulders, one hand gripping her thigh and pulling her even closer to his mouth. Sarah wondered for a second how he could breath, but soon stopped caring as he began to move his tongue faster and faster.

"Oh!" Sarah cried out, feeling herself climb towards release. He said nothing, but Sarah heard a low growl rise from his throat, his mouth moving with more desperation. Sarah's breath came in ragged pants, the words that slipped from her nothing more than incoherent babble. "Oh-Go-Jareth, I'm- I'm..Don't st-"

She moaned loudly, just as another crash of thunder roared outside - although that could have been the blood rushing through her ears as she came, Sarah wasn't quite sure. Jareth eased her through her orgasm, not stopping until she batted his hand away, crazed by the overstimulation.

"Wow." She said breathlessly, pulling him onto the bed so they lay side by side. "That was pretty great."

"Sarah, I don't mean to be coarse, but I need you to ride me right now." Jareth said in a tight voice. Sarah almost laughed, until she caught site of his expression. Those eyes of his were dark with lust, almost predatory. He was looking at her like a lion about to pounce, and it sent a thrilling shiver down her spine.

Without a word she took him in her mouth, earning a surprised gasp. Running her tongue along the length of him, she pulled back. He almost whimpered with disappointment, and Sarah watched him carefully as she straddled him. As she lowered herself onto him, he grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers and biting his lip.

"Oh fuck." He hissed; he rarely swore, believing it to be a vulgar habit used by the inarticulate. Sarah loved it when he did; it was always during sex, and it made him seem a little more real. "Fuck fuck fuck."

"I missed you." Sarah said breathlessly, her hips rising up and down of their own accord. She felt deliciously full, his hips meeting hers at a furious pace. There was a raw need between them that was too urgent to go slowly; she wanted him and he wanted her, that was all there was to it.

"I missed you." He replied, his voice strained as he struggled to contain himself. "Oh I missed you so much."

"How much?" Sarah asked tauntingly, pulling away so he almost slipped out. He groaned as she slammed back down, his hand gripping the sheet until Sarah heard them tear.

"S-so fucking much." His eyes were screwed shut, a sign he was trying to calm himself down. His eyes opened, and before Sarah knew what had happened, she was on her back as her husband took her fiercely.

"Oh my-" Sarah bit out, feeling her orgasm build. It was as though every vein was on fire, her blood molten lava. "I'm going to-"

"Fucking cum for me Sarah." He begged her, any gentlemanly restraint well and truly forgotten. "Please, please. My Queen."

His breathless request finished her, his name a prayer on her lips as she felt pleasure consume her. He followed her quickly, chanting in a language that she didn't understand. When he stilled, Sarah kissed his cheek. He was in a daze, exhausted and sated, but caught her lips with his, kissing her slowly.

"Did I prove it?" He asked weakly. Sarah laughed, hugging him to her tightly.

"There was nothing to prove."


End file.
